Talk:Slowing Charm
You can do every spell without a wand if you are skilled. I don´t think this is different. -- 21:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You're correct. I removed the speculative sentence. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Aresto or Arresto I assumed that it was Arresto ''Momentum, not Aresto Momentum. On every other website I have been on they say that the incantation is in fact Arresto Momentum. Please correct me if I am wrong. Thanks! :It's given as "Aresto Momentum" in the closed captions on the PoA DVD. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but it is also given as 'Arresto Momentum' in the subtities on the DH2 DVD. Your point? [[User:*Ginny*|'Anne Shirley']][[User talk:*Ginny*|'Call me Cordelia']] 23:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::No need to be crass. In any case, I believe we tend to go by whatever's most recent. And that would certainly be ''Deathly Hallows, so I'll go ahead and affect the change. Edit - it looks like this spell is also in the LEGO Harry Potter' games. Perhaps we should use whatever spelling is used in those. Closed-captions and subtitles are notorious for innaccuracies, but whatever spelling is used in those games is probably the "official" one. ProfessorTofty 23:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It is possible, however most unlikely and highly unthinkable, that they are two different spells. --Wikia constributor 10:37, May 1, 2012 (Denmark) LEGO Harry Potter The version of this spell seen in the handheld versions of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is known as Aresto Momento rather than Momentum. The effect is also slightly different: stopping or slowing down moving objects in general rather than a falling object. Are these differences enough to justify making a separate page for said spell, or can it be taken as a simple misspelling (for the first case) and an logical extension of the spell's effect (for the second)? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Is this "Arresto Momentum" (8th film), "Aresto Momentum" (3rd film) or "Aresto Momento" (LEGO)? Apparently it was due to become Arresto Momentum but that was halted per LEGO, because LEGO would be most canon. Which should it be? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :As I indicated above, it should be whichever spelling is used in the LEGO game, but I don't know which spelling that is. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::According to the post above mine by , it's "Aresto Momento" in the LEGO game. At least, in the hand-held versions - but why would the hand-held version of LEGO be different from any other version of LEGO? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed, why would it? Still if someone could check, though, that would be great, though if you really don't think that's necessary, this can just be moved. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed that if someone could check it would be much appreciated, just to make sure. PS: Shouldn't the film spellings be more canon than LEGO, per the canon policy? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::You know, I don't know what I'm thinking. I guess that really is the rule. I guess we should go with the most recent spelling in the films, then? ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So it's gonna become "Arresto Momentum" - at least, that's what it should be due to that being the spelling in the eighth film. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Slowing Charm? I read the screenplay for Crimes of Grindlewald ''after I saw the film, and the scene where Spielman stops his plummet into the river at the beginning is written out in the screenplay as him using a Slowing Charm, but in the actual film it looks very much like Arresto Momentum. Should we list this down, or leave it be? TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 20:07, December 9, 2018 (UTC) The effect is depicted as identical to the uses of ''Arresto Momentum shown in the Harry Potter movies, and the description "Slow(ing)" is consistent with what Arresto Momentum actually does, so you know... I'd say go for it. Maester Martin (talk) 20:36, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Better image? Is this image a better one for the infobox, since it actually depicts the spell in effect, rather than fading to black before any effect is shown. TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 15:33, September 13, 2019 (UTC)